nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide List of Tips (Season 2)
This is a "List of Tips" of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide season 2. The New Semester *Make a new semester to-do list. *Get started doing things on your list ASAP (as soon as possible). *Make sure that you know where all your classes are. *Try to do better than your last semester. *Try to maybe get on honor roll this time. *Try to make new friends. *If there are any new people (teachers, principles, students,... ); try and help them feel home by being nice to them. Electives *If you're good at it, take it. *Don't let teasing stop you, because someday the teasing will stop. *Do great with a great teacher *Don't sign up for something you're not good at, even if you're friends are taking that class. Pep Rallies *Brainstorming creates great ideas and speeches. *Plan fun teacher/student challenges. *Hand out awards. *Bring money for snacks. Lunch *Check school lunches that are posted on school bulletin boards and online. *If you don't like your lunch, trade it. *Get in line early and buy for friends. *No food or money? Make an instant pot-luck with friends. *Remember to not eat like a pig. *Don't eat any stinky foods or foods that make you have gas. *Don't use your shirt as a napkin. Notebooks *Take easy and neat to read notes *Copy to your second notebook *Take neat notes, so your neat notes are useful, in the end, when you need to read them. Video Projects *Keep it short, time is limited. *Get a jump on the project and start early. *Quickly erase any embarrassing shots. *Always click protector tabs on your tapes. Math *You can't ignore math, it is everywhere. *When you come across something difficult,be positive, and believe in yourself. *Ask questions right away, don't wait! *Study group + friends = No Math anxiety. Vice Principals *Tell the truth, no matter how much it hurts. *Vice Principals never believe liars, even if they are telling the truth for once. Mondays *Wear your all-time favorite outfit on Mondays. *Make Mondays ‘Favorite Lunch Days’. *Make Monday fun - day. *Watch your favorite movies *Organize a favorite game with friends Your Body *Don't freak out, your body will change. *Stay active and stay healthy. *Don't worry about what people say. Procrastination *Ask your teacher for help. *List your tasks in order of importance. *Don't do nothing, keep working. Gross Biology Dissection *If you don't want to do dissection to a live/dead animal, ask you teacher if you could do virtual dissection. it's not messy or gross. *A note from a parent can get you out of anything. *Don't make fun of squeamish kids, you could be next. Upper Class Men *Don't get in the way of 8th graders *Walk with your friends in dangerous zones *Beware of Upper Class Men traditions Dares *If you say no to a dare you're not being a chicken, you're being smart. *Dangerous dares are not worth it. Bad Habits *Admit you have a bad habit and get psyched to beat it. *Replace bad habits with healthier habits. *Take small steps to beat your bad habit. *Think about life without your bad habit. Substitute Teachers *The normal teacher will return. *Short term teachers can make your head spin *Get to know the substitute you might like them *Be nice they could send a good report to your teacher *Just because your regular teacher isn't there, doesn't mean you can behave badly. Because chances are, they'll find out and it WON'T be pretty The New Kid *Invite the new kid to lunch. *Introduce yourself. *Be yourself, you'll make friends. *And if you are making new friends with a new kid be good to them and introduce them with your friends. Valentine’s Day *Avoid giving mushy-lovey cards. *Funny cards = less pressure. *Get in on the fun with an anonymous card. *If you have a crush get her/him something *Don't say anything that makes someone else feel bad School Websites *Use cool web design software for a cool website. *Set up a live web-cam in your school. *Volunteer to keep the website updated. Shyness * Change your look - change your self image. * Develop your social skills. * Scare your shyness by facing it. * Try to talk to more people, and introduce yourself to new friends. * Think about it, find a reason why you need to be shy, then you might realize you don't need to be, or you can find a solution for your shyness! Nicknames *If you're stuck with a super bad nickname, tell the Vice Principal. *If you don't like your nickname, you could try talking to your friends about it and give them suggestions for another one. *Do something funny or something for charity,they then will call you a nickname that you are fine about. *Don't let a nickname bother you. Asking Someone Out *Avoid freezing and practice how to ask. *Good places to ask out - Cafeteria, Hallway, Outside by flowers *Bad places to ask - Gym Class *Can't ask someone out if they're going out with someone else. *Get an “Ambassador” to screen your potential date. *Not everyone says yes so be ready. *They are more likely to say yes if you ask them directly. *When asking someone out, just be yourself. Recycling *Reuse recyclables and create things or art. *The back of almost anything can be used for memos. *Start your own recycling program at school. *Use reusable totes for lunch instead of paper bags . April Fool’s Day * Keep reminding yourself it's April Fool's Day so you can be ready for the tricks somebody's gonna pull on you. * If there is an unusual atmosphere, it's a prank. * Keep your pranks nice and playful. * Don't do pranks on the same person because they'll know if it's a prank. Excuses * Keep your excuses realistic, and not something like the dog ate my homework. * Don't lie about forgetting something, your teacher most times will understand or give you more time. Secrets *Don't tell secrets. You could hurt someone. *If a secret hurts a friend, say sorry. *Sometimes revealing a secret will make you feel better. *Don't tell a secret to someone you know will break. *It's always best not to tell someone a secret. School Car wash *Bring extra clothes. *Keep your schedule flexible for weather. *Advertise near traffic. *A wet car is not always a clean car. *Do better at washing someones car they might really appreciated. Spirit Week *You don't have to go crazy to show our school spirit. *Don't get upset if you're not Spirit King or Queen . *All that matters is to have FUN *Don't Forget your spirit, improvise! Clothes *Some clothes never go out of style: jeans, button shirts, T-shirts and hi-tops(converse). *Clothes seem to affect who you are. *Beware of ones that do go out of style. *If certain clothes look cool or fashionable but aren't comfortable, don't wear them. *Remember that clothes were made to keep you warm, so you don't need to make such a big deal out of them. Yearbook *Submit your own fun photos. *Hurry and get your money in early. *Try not to put mean things and comments in your yearbook. Career Week *Subscribe to magazines and internet sites. *Try different jobs. *Remember that these are just proposals. You can be whatever you wanna be in your life. Music Class *Practice and master the BASICS. *Open yourself up to other types of music, such as classical. *If you don't find the right instrument at first, it's ok, everyone has their instrument. Class Clown *Clown around the Cafeteria - Good. *Clown around Vice Principal - Bad. *Beware of sitting next to the Class Clown. *Class clowns can get you into trouble. *Take some advantage of class clowns and try to finish work early while the teacher is scolding them. Failing *If you fail, don't overreact. *If you're failing, try something new. *Talk to your Guidance Counselor for advice on how to pass. *Ask the teacher if you can do more in the class to pass the class. This tip always works so don't be shy. Tutors *Ask your teacher about tutor options. *Don't be afraid to ask for a new tutor. *Beware of tutors who do the work for you. *Don't beat yourself up. If you have a tutor, it doesn't mean you're dumb. Science Fair *You can find experiments online. *Save time and money and use stuff around the house. *Teachers only want to see the scientific method. Study Hall/Free time *Connect with a friend quietly in Study Hall. *Tell a friend you'll talk later or move. *Bored in Study Hall? Get your game on. *If it's loud, use headphones. *Use the book barrier. *If you need to study ask to go to the library. Double Dating *Double Dating = Less Pressure. *Avoid awkward silences with double dating. * The best small talk - teachers and the lots of heavy textbooks do this to break the ice and it's so true. * if you have a double date, be sure to tell the person you said yes to first thought you are having a double date, The Last Day * Clean out your locker or it will get donated. * Get your projects or you'll never see them again. * It's the last day to get your yearbook signed. * Say goodbye to all your favorite teachers. * Say goodbye to all your friends and ask for summer reading list because its for a grade See Also * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide List of Tips (Season 1) * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide List of Tips (Season 3) * List of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide episodes Category:Lists